hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Peacock Castle
Peacock Castle is episode sixteen of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis Peacock Queen has been enslaving humans by casting a spell with her tail feathers. When Commander ApeTrully tries to persuade her to join Big Green, Peacock Queen hypnotizes him Plot Mystique Sonia is sitting in her room while Yaksha is doing her hair in a new style. When Yaksha is finished, her new hair is now past her shoulders and very curly and puffy looking , and she is amazed at her new look. Yaksha then turns into a ribbon in her new hair and she happy with this. She then notices that her time candle shows she has only 5 minutes to get to briefing , so she naughtily blows it out. Sonia walks into the first squad briefing room and Mr.NoHands asks her where she's been, she replies that Yaksha has been doing her hair , and asks what he thinks, and he says he thinks she's late. Sonia then holds up her time candle and says that her candle said she still has 5 minutes to go and Mr NoHands says that's because she blew it out, and that the candles aren't reliable. Meanwhile, Apetrully gets a message saying Peacocks are enslaving Humans, and he goes to Peacock castle to investigate. He brings gold for Peacock queen and asks why she is enslaving humans. He sees the Zebra Brothers are also there, using a glove puppet of High Roller. Peacock queen says she doesn't want gold, and says that the humans choose to serve her. Apetrully see's that she is right! Then he asks why they choose to serve her, and peacock queen says he will soon find out. She fans her huge tail out and changes colour. Apetrully, eyes change to hearts, showing he is under her spell. She then knocked his signal with her fan, and it signals to Big Green. Back at Big Green, the alarm goes off and first squad deploys. On the way to Peacock castle, Sonia asks Yaksha if the wind will mess her hair up. Yaksha shakes his head. They get to Peacock castle and notice Apetrully and the humans following Peacock queen's orders. They ask why and prepare to fight, but Peacock queen then says its tea time so they have to wait for tea time to finish before they can fight. Then whenteqtimemis over and they go to fight, Peacock queen fans her tail and changes colour , trapping Jumpy Ghostface, Mighty Ray, Lin Chung, and Mr NoHands in her spell too. Lin Chung then says he must draw Peacock queen . Peacock queen then notices Sonia has resisted her spell. She asks how Sonia resisted her charm,and Sonia replies that she doesn't need to look at Peacock queen's beauty, because she can look at her own beauty all day long. Peacock queen then gets mad and Sonia insists they fight to see whos better. Peacock queen arranges a contest. Up on top of a volcano, Sonia and Peacock queen each have a fan. A bomb is dropped in the volcano and the have to blow it out. Peacock queen goes first, and she is successful, but when it comes to Sonia's turn, she can't extinguish the flame, and it burns her, ruining her new look. Peacock queen remarks that it wasn't so bad that she lost, its that she looks bad while losing, then laughs at her. Sonia sobs that her new look is ruined and that Peacock queen is being horrid. This makes Yaksha mad and he goes over to Peacock queen and pulls some of her tail feathers out and uses them to make Sonia pretty again, making her a new hair style (hair loops on top and ringlets at the sides, and puts eyeshadow on her eyes and Yaksha as her dress). Peacock queen, along with the zebra brothers and another peacock all are dazzled by Sonia's new look. They all say in unison "We love you , Mystique Sonia!" And they all turn Yaksha coloured. Sonia shouts at them not to, and the say it again, she warn them that she has a spell on her , and they say it again and all turn into Yaksha's. They start to chase Sonia , and she screams and runs. Peacock queens spell now broken on the boys of first squad, Mr NoHands runs and shouts for the Yaksha's to stop. He then tells Mighty Ray to zap Sonia with his eyes . Mighty Ray does this, frying her and ruining her looks once again , and the Yaksha spell is broken on Peacock queen and the others. Peacock queen one again laughs at Sonia's ruined looks and says what Yaksha would want to be on her head now. Sonia's yaksha hugs Sonia to make her feel better and Peacock queen realises that it doesn't matter what Sonia looks like, that Yaksha loves her for what's inside. Peacock queen then says after Sonia and Yaksha showing her what love truly is, she will join Big Green. She then released the humans from her spell and then says its teatime again. The zebra brothers are furious that Peacock queen has joined Big Green, and they use the high roller puppet and say "high roller says, Ruin Tea Time! and they run over, knocking Peacock queen's table over. She goes mad and uses her fan to loft the zebra brothers up in thr air in a whirlwind and drop them in the volcano. Mr NoHands then asks Peacock queen how she is so prompt with time. She then replies its quite simple really, and 2 peacocks join together, forming a clock. Mr NoHands smiles at this. Back at Big Green, Sonia is in her room, back to her old look. She says that she is glad she went back to her old look,because its more her. Then the peacock clock on the wall's alarm sounds, and they tell Sonia that she only has 3 minutes and 38 seconds to get ready. Sonia groans at this. Trivia * Despite being female, Peacock Queen resembles a male peacock (which has pretty feathers) *Mystique Sonia's second look (with Yaksha as her dress) briefly appears again in "Table Soccer Competition", minus the peacock feathers in her hair. Notes *First appearance of Peacock Queen. *Second time mentioned of Mystic Sonia's spell. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes